Choices, Choices
by OutlawOncer
Summary: Me writing out what happens to Robin and Regina after the season 3 finale


Okay so this fanfic takes place right after Robin and Marian are reunited and after Regina and Emma have a little argument. Never written an outlaw queen story before so i'm excited :D Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review if you want :D

disclaimer: I do not own anything! All right and everything go to ABC

**I suck at punctuation so, sorry if i make a mistake, nobody's perfect :/**

Regina rushed out of Granny's and began walking to her car at a slower pace, she couldn't believe what was happening, she felt as if in one instant she was happier than she had ever been and the next she was left with nothing, she thought this time it would be different and that nothing could ruin her second chance with Robin, but she was wrong.

Regina unlocked her car and drove straight home. With tears running down her face she unlocked her door and ran straight to her bedroom. She grabbed her pillows and began crying even more into them. "I just want to be happy" she said out loud, though no one could hear her. Regina hated the way she was feeling, she hadn't felt so upset since her own mother had killed Daniel. She remembered that day so vividly. Regina sat up from her now tear soaked pillow and walked to her closet, still crying she changed into a pair of pajamas and washed her face in the bathroom, as she dried her face off something shiny caught her eye, she looked to her tub and noticed her razor sitting on the edge of it, although she did remember how she used one as a teenager she hadn't used it in the way she was thinking in years.

Hesitantly she picked up the razor and made her way back to her room. She sat in her bed with only a nightlight on and began sliding the razor over her wrists. She felt nothing but pain, but the sadness was worse. Once she had cut her wrist about 10 times before she moved to right wrist and began doing the same thing. After she had felt enough, she didn't feel as sad because the pain was louder than her sadness. Regina put the razor in her night stand and fell asleep, with pain filling her heart.

The next morning Regina woke up with the sun shining right in her eyes. She looked at the clock which read 11:15. Regina sprung out of bed realizing that she had overslept 2 hours. She changed quickly grabbed a shirt to put on but as her shirt slid against her wrists she let out a loud yell, she looked down at her wrists and remembered everything that happened the night before. She sighed as she examined her wrists, "you deserve it Regina." she said to herself. She then chose a black long sleeve sweater to wear along with, blue jeans, and a pair of black flats. She quickly did her hair and light make-up and she was on her way to Granny's to meet Henry for a Mother - Son day.

Regina walked into Granny's and immediately began looking around for Henry, before she heard "Mom!" and Henry had wrapped his arms around regina in a warm embrace. Regina smiled as she hugged her son, "Ready to have fun today?" Regina asked somewhat smiling "I sure am." Henry said smiling back "Okay, let's get something to drink and then we can have fun." Regina said sitting down in a red stool. "Where did you go during the party last night?" Henry asked as he settled into his chair. Regina looked nervously at her hands "I went home. I was feeling tired and I wanted to get some rest." Regina lied.

"you must have gotten some rest. Why were you 2 hours late?" Henry said

"hot chocolate with cinnamon, and black coffee with one sugar and one creme?" Ruby said as she walked by the two

"Yes, that will be fine." Regina said before going back to her conversation with Henry

Regina was about to say something when she noticed three people walk into the diner. Robin, Marian, and Roland. She quickly turned her head back to the counter.

"Daddy, look. It's Gina!" she heard Roland say. Regina turned around and saw the beautiful boy coming over to see her. She smiled at him and picked him up, noticing a look of disapproval from Marian.

"How are you today Roland?" Regina said sitting him down on her lap, Henry smiled. Even if Regina couldn't be with Robin, Regina loved Roland like her own son.

"I'm good, but i'm hungry." Roland said crossing his arms.

"Well strong little boy's like you should never be hungry!" Regina said beginning to tickle the boy. Roland began laughing and giggling, "stop" he said between giggles. He grabbed her wrist so she would stop, which made her pull her arms away quickly, she felt shocked.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked noticing that his mom looked a little out of it.

"Yes, Yes. I'm fine, just had a chill is all." Regina lied again "Roland, sweetheart, why don't you go back and sit with your Daddy." Regina said lifting him up and back onto the ground.

Henry and Regina arrived back at her house, she quickly turned to Henry as he closed the door behind them "So what do you want to do first?" Regina asked smiling

"I haven't beaten you at monopoly in a while." Henry said smirking

"Monopoly it is." Regina said heading towards the coat closet where she kept the board games.

Regina and Henry played board game after boardgame, simply having fun and enjoying each other's company, until Regina had won at _guess who_ for the 5th time "I win… Again!" Regina said laughing. Henry rolled his eyes. "Okay enough boardgames for me. It's already 8:30." Henry said pointing to the clock on Regina's mantel. "It's later than I thought it was." Regina said frowning slightly at the ground. Regina loved being with her son, he made her so happy even when she felt totally upset.

"How about I take you for Pizza, and then we'll come back here?" Regina suggested "Sounds great!" Henry said smiling "Go get your coat and we can go." Regina said before picking up the game and setting the box on her coffee table. Henry returned promptly and they were off.

Regina and Henry walked side by side up the front lawn. Regina got to the door first and noticed a yellow piece of paper sticking in the crack of the door with her name written on it, she recognized the handwriting. She grabbed it before unlocking the door and entering as Henry did the same. "It's late, baby." Regina began "Go change into your pj's and i'll be up in a second." She said "K mom." Henry said running up the stairs. Once Henry was out of sight she quickly unfolded the note "_Regina, we really need to talk. call me as soon as possible. -Robin" _Regina's heart dropped a little as she stared aimlessly at the piece of paper she then proceeded to crumple the paper and threw it into her unlit fire place.

Regina watched Henry get into bed, as he settled in she took the covers and gently placed them over him. "You know mom, i'm 13 now, I can tuck myself into bed" Henry said sitting up. "I know, but that doesn't mean i'm ever going to stop." Regina said smiling and moving some hair out of Henry's face "Goodnight, Henry." She said kissing his forehead. "Goodnight mom." He said resting his head on his pillow "I love you." Regina said as opened the door to leave. "I Love you too mom." she heard before she closed the door behind her.

**Okay, so this was kind of like an intro to everything. It will get more interesting, because I feel like the story is just a little dry right now. Hope you didn't hate it! **


End file.
